


My One

by phoenix95



Series: Changing the story [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix95/pseuds/phoenix95
Summary: Sequel to the original story "Returning Home". Kaléa's and Kili's wedding.





	My One

Kaléa stood in front of the mirror. Dis did her hair and two handmaidens her beautiful, long, white dress. „Are you alright, darling? You are unusually quiet.“, Dis asked worried.

 

„Oh, I dont know. Maybe it's because I'm gonna marry in front of all Erebor and Dale?“, the young mother replied sarcastically.

 

„It's normal to be nervous, my Lady. But it will pass as soon as you walk down the aisles, believe me.“, Nesar calmed her down.

 

„I'm just uncomfortable with so much attention around my person. It used to be great danger to me.“

 

„You are no longer a treveling warrior, hun. You are a princess and a hero, you need to get used to it.“

 

„I'm not a pricess. At least I don't want to.“

 

„But you are! And your husband will drool himself into a coma when he sees you like that.“, Sani giggled.

 

„That's true, you are an angel in mortal form.“, Dis smiled.

 

„Yeah, you did great work. I love it.“, the bride beamed.

 

„Indeed, there'd be a lot of young men that will envy my son in law.“, Elrond's voice mused.

 

„Damn... but I have no longer butterflies... I have dragons.“, Kaléa took a deep breath.

 

„That's good. Keep this up for the next hmm... 200 years or so and all will be perfect.“, Dis winked and went out with the handmaidens.

 

„Ada, I'm so fucking scared. Which doesn't make any sense. We are already married and I'm so confident.“

 

Elrond hugged her lovingly. „That's absolutely normal and it's kinda cute to see you like this.“, he smirked.

 

„Don't dare tell anyone! Especially Kili and the twins. Or I would never hear the end of it.“, she warned playfully.

 

The elf chuckled. „My lips are sealed. Come on, we shouldn't keep them all waiting. Your groom seems particulary anxious.“

 

„Good.“

 

* * *

 

 

„Stop fiddle with the hem of your atire, Kee. Dori put a lot of work into this for you to ruin it.“, Fili scolded.

 

„Sorry, I'm just so nervous. I can't wait to see her.“

 

„You doing finde, my boy. Just enjoy your big day.“, Thorin smiled amused.

 

„Your right. All good. I'm fine. All is fine... right...“

 

„Damn... you are a mess aren't you?“, Fili snickered.

 

„Calm down, laddie. Deep breaths. In. And out.“, Balin interjected.

 

„Yeah... I'm great now. Thanks.“, Kili sighed.

 

„Excellent. Cuz here she comes.“, Thorin announced.

 

The music started to play and the bride appeared at her father's arm. „Mahal...“, the nervous groom breathed.

 

„Don't pass out, brother.“, his brother whispered to him.

 

Kili's eyes were glued on her and he forgot about everything else. There was no one else but them for him at the moment. The guests bowed at the dunedain when she passed.

 

Elrond took her hand and put it in Kili's and kissed her cheek before standing beside his children next to the altar.

 

The couple holded hands and smiled at each other. „Hi.“, Kili mouthed and Kaléa giggled.

 

„Friends! We all have come here together to witness the special bond of two Ones. Today we are not dwarves, elves or humans. We are family that share the happiness of these two young lovebirds that made such an impect in our life's.“, Balin spoke with adoration. „But I let the couple phrase it on their own. Kili?“

 

„Léa? There's no words that could describe how much you mean to me. Or how happy you make me. Everyday I get excited to see your beautiful face again. To spend every moment I can with you. You were my protector, my angel. But it grew beyond that. You even gave me the most wonderful gift of all, our sweet little daughter.“

 

As she would understand the words, Kali squeaked eixcited in Bilbo's arms. „You are my everything. Always and forever. And I can't wait for what the future has in stake for us.“

 

Kaléa barely could keep her tears back. „You had been a giant pain in my arse, love. I had to save your hide all the time, but... it was all worth it. All the pain, all the struggles... I have never been happier in my life and it gets better day by day..“

 

Someone sobbed softly and the couple looked over to Bilbo who gave Kali to Thorin and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief,,

 

„Thorin, son of Thror. Dis, daughter of Thror. Fili, son of Vili. Are you accepting this bond and Kaléa as a new member of your clan?“, Balin addressed the royal family.

 

„We accept gladly and welcome her with open arms.“, Thorin replied smiling and the rest nodded.

 

„Lord Elrond of Rivendale. Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendale. Arwen of Rivendale. Do you...“, Balin started but was softly interrupted by Kaléa.

 

„You forgot my adoptive son.“, she whispered.

 

„Oh, right! My bad. I sencirely apologise. And of course Aragorn of the dunedain. Do you accept to give Kaléa away to prince Kili?“

 

„We do.“, Elrond answered and the rest nodded as well.

 

„Well, if no one else objects... I am honoured to declare you officially as husband and wife, You may now seal your bond with a kiss. But, don't forget, there a children around.“, Balin winked cheekily.

 

The couple chuckled and kissed, causing the crowd to cheer, apploud and whistle.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was going on and the mood was high. Kaléa just stopped dancing with Bard and took Kali from Aragorn, chatting with him.

 

„So... adoptive son?“, Kili's tipsy voice asked. „Why do I have to find out about this on our wedding?“

 

„Sorry, hun. Aragorn's parents died when he was very yung. Elrond took him in like me, but didn't claimed him as his own. He asked me to claim him instead... and well...“, she shrugged her shoulders.

 

„I see. You are so wonderful.“, he cooed and nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed his daughters's head.

 

„I was lucky indeed. Kali is blessed to have you as her mother. You were a wonderful naneth to me.“, Aragorn agreed with adoration.

 

„Thanks, Ari.“

 

* * *

 

 

Kaléa nodded at Fili and he nodded back. The dunedain went to the middle of the hall and whistled loudly to get everyones attention.

 

„Excuse me, I have something to say. It's great I promise!“

 

The musicians stopped playing and the guests stopped dancing.

 

„So! I want to sing something, mainly for my beloved husband that is shoving cake down his throat right now.“, she laughed and Kili almost choked and smiled sheepishly at her. „Anyway if you could take a seat and just listen for two minutes, afterwards you may continue to get besotted.“

 

Fili, Bofur, Thorin, Elladan and Elrohir stood behind her with their instruments and looked eager to start playing.

 

 _It's not the way you smile_  
In the morning  
It's not the way you kiss  
Me tonight  
It's not the way you smile  
When you're yearning  
It's not the way you hold  
Any tight

 

Kili had a dreamy smile on his face.

  
_Words can't express_ _  
_ _They cannot express_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _You're unbelievable_ _  
_ _Irresistable_

 

Dis started to cry and gave her granddaughter to Dwalin.

  
_I can't believe my eyes_ _  
_ _When I'm with you_ _  
_ _You're unbelievable_ _  
_ _You're just incredible_ _  
_ _And I can't can't breath without you_ _  
_ _Can't breath without you_

 

Kaléa winked at her husband and swayed to the music.

  
_It's not the way we spend_ _  
_ _Nights together_ _  
_ _It's not the way you looking_ _  
_ _At me_ _  
_ _It's not the way you say_ _  
_ _It's forever_ _  
_ _Ever or will be_ _  
_ _Will be_

 

Tilda and other children took some flowers and pulled the patels off to throw them around.

  
 _Words can't express (words can't express)_ , the men sang.  
 _They cannot express (they cannot express)_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _You're unbelievable_ _  
_ _Irresistable_ _  
_ _I can't believe my eyes_ _  
_ _When I'm with you_ _  
_ _You're unbelievable_ _  
_ _You're just incredible_ _  
_ _And I can't can't breath without you_ _  
_ _And I can't breath without you_ _  
_ _You're unbelievable_

 

Kali clapped happily along and Bilbo joined her merrimaking.

  
_Irresistable_ _  
_ _I can't believe my eyes_ _  
_ _When I'm with you (yeah when I'm with you)_ _  
_ _You're unbelievable (unbelievable)_ _  
_ _You're just incredible_ _  
_ _And I can't yes and I can't can't breath without you_ _  
_ _And I can't can't breath without you_

 

Kili ran up to his wife and almost knocked her down, while he threw himself at her, kissing her fiercely.

 

„Well, I would say the plan worked.“, Bofur laughed.

 

„Yep, tonight Kali shall get a little sibling.“, Fili smirked.

 

„I guess we should get ourselves some earplugs.“, Elladan joked.

 

„Oi, don't spoil my fun with such talk.“, Nori interjected.

 

„You know we can hear you, right?“, Kaléa's amused voice chided.

 

„Well, they are not wrong, gorgeous.“, Kili winked.

 


End file.
